Harry Potter: Love Triangle
by Brittstar
Summary: What happened? Why did Lily move away from Severus? And why was it that after she was married to James, she had Severus's child, Harry? This is what happened all those years ago, before Harry was born... T for violence COMPLETE!


Love Triangle By: Brittny Fountain (Brittstar)

Severus, Lily, and James

Harry Potter…He was told to be the son of Severus Snape…Not the son of James Potter…but the son of Lily and Severus…This is the confusing and tragic tale of how it all happened.

Lily smiled up at the slightly older boy. His dark hair fell in his eyes and she used her free hand to brush away the dark locks.

"We will be together forever Lily." Severus said softly. She smiled at him.

"I will always love you Severus."

"And I love you." He whispered. He leaned forwards and wrapped his arms around her. They lay and watched the clouds. She smiled at him…

A few days later they strolled down the halls of the school. A boy went running past. He had glasses and had short light brown-cropped hair. He laughed as he knocked Lily's books flying. She gasped in annoyance.

"Go pick on someone else James!" Severus hissed through clenched teeth, while placing Lily's fallen books back into her arms. James halted.

"What was that? Freak." He said, smiling cruelly. His little gang lined up on either side of him. Severus glared at them barely holding his temper.

"Watch where your going and leave us alone!" He snapped. Lily touched his arm.

"Severus. Lets just go…this is not a fight you can win." Lily whispered the last part urgently.

"Yeah freak. Listen to your little girlfriend." James taunted, stepping close and knocking her books from her hands again. She gasped as one large book banged her leg and tore her pale stockings. A bruise was already starting to form. James grunted and Severus suddenly flew into him and landed on top of him on the floor. He beat rapidly at James's face until James's gang came and yanked him off. They held him as James got up and punched him once in the gut. Then they drug him outside onto the bright green grounds of Hogwarts. The sun shone brightly. They threw Severus onto the ground and he tumbled away from them. Then James waved his wand and had Severus hanging upside down near a tree. James wiped a bit of blood from his mouth and glared at him.

"Stupid scrawny little freak. Lets see how you like this." He said, eyes dark and cold with hatred. He moved forwards and punched Severus in the face. He leaned forwards.

"Stay away from Lily if you now what's good for you." He whispered in the dark haired boys ear. Severus began to kick out and lash at James feebly. He caught him in the side of the jaw and James grunted. He hit Severus hard and he yanked down his pants and left him floating on the tree. It took nearly an hour before Lily and some of the staff found him and pulled him down. He glanced at Lily with a deep sadness in his eyes. She tried to touch his face where he was hurt but he shrugged her off and stormed away from the small group of rescuers. Lily stared sadly after him.

It was a few months later. The young Slitherin boy watched James with raw hatred. He had avoided Lily at all costs, as well as the other students. And in response Lily had grown distant from him, and closer to James, who suddenly showed un characteristic kindness. Severus had watched as James walked down the hall, one hand around Lily's shoulders, and cast a sharp mocking glance at Severus. He raged and slammed his fist into the wall. He stormed the other way listening to that wretched taunting laughter. His robe billowed around him as he stormed into Potions class. The teacher looked up at him sharply before sighing and resuming his work.

"Who can tell me what the potion is that I describe?" He asked. The hands of the class rose.

"Alright. Here goes. 'This potion makes you taller and hairier, slimmer and Smarter. What is it?" He asked. He halted and looked up as James and Lily came in and took their seats. The teacher repeated his question. Lily replied.

"Growth potion." She said. He nodded with a corny smile, over his silvery beard.

"Very good miss Lily." He said.

"Now. What makes you stronger, faster, more flexible and powerful?" He asked.

"Is it for building your body muscle for sports?" a student asked.

"Yes mister Black." The professor said. He clapped his chubby hands pleased.

"Now. This potion gives us such a fierce longing for the one thing so few can have. It burns us up and when we get it we feel like we could drop dead from happiness and pleasure…but when it Is ripped away we feel as though our world has ended, and the never-ending tide of bitterness flows through us. It consumes us until we burn with such a fierce and horrible hatred that we may either cry forever…or kill to get want we want….Anyone?" The professor asked. His voice was thick with a dark emotion. Severus knew the whole time what he spoke of…for he was swimming in that tide…The students looked at one another in confusion. Severus's quiet voice rose from the back of the classroom.

"Love potion." He said very distantly, voice thick with that same burning sorrow. He spoke to the teacher but he stared at Lily. She blinked at him sadly then looked away. Severus slumped down further into his chair and looked at the teacher. He stared at Severus intently, and silently for a moment, before clearing his throat.

"Errmmm….Yes." He said. He blinked and moved on with the lecture but Severus blocked out his voice. He flipped open his book.

_This book belongs to The Half Blood Prince. _Severus stared intently at the name…his name. He sighed and closed the book.

"Mr. Bellcot? May I be excused?" He asked the temporary teacher. The little man blinked and nodded.

"Umm…yes." He said, unsure of what the dark mysterious boy would do to him if he refused.

Severus rose and strode from the room, his dark robe flowing around him. He was half way to his dorm room when he felt a light touch on his shoulder. He didn't look at her.

"Severus?" He stifled a sigh. He missed that sweet soft voice.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"W…Why did you stop talking after that day? What did he do to you Severus?" She asked softly.

"He told me to stay away from you…" He said.

"Why listen to him?" She asked.

"Because he is a jerk. If I don't listen he will sick his pack of boys on me." He hissed through teeth.

"You shouldn't be so mean to him Severus!" She snapped. "You have to get to know him!" She said fiercely.

"No…No I don't." He grunted. He started to walk away but she reached out and grasped his arm. He halted and turned to face her. He stared into those beautiful eyes…

"Do you love me?" She asked.

He leaned forwards and pressed his lips to hers. She stared at him, and kissed him back. But he pulled away, and turned.

"No." He whispered, a sob building in his words. He turned and walked away from her leaving her standing there, mouth open and staring at him. He vanished before she recovered…

Severus succeeded in avoiding her for three years. Then it was their last year at Hogwarts. He looked at her sitting across the room at the Griffindor table. She was beautiful, slender, and so gentle looking. Like a doe. He sighed and looked at his wand…What would she do if she knew his patroness. He sighed and looked away. Then James stood up and looked at Albbus.

"May I make an announcement headmaster?" He asked. The old, Wizard nodded, his white beard bobbing peacefully.

"Of course." He said. James smiled and dipped his head.

"Alright. Me and my Lily are getting married, this July." He said happily. Severus fell. He literally fell from his table, dishes clattering around him, and collapsed, head cracking on the hard stone floor. Everything went black.

He woke in the hospital wing, head spinning and bright dots dancing before his eyes. He focused and was surprised to see Lily standing by his bed, and Albbus perched in a corner, asleep. Lily blinked and looked at him, gentle eyes sad.

"L…Lily? What happened?" he asked. His voice was thick with pain, though there was only a dull ache in his head. He groaned and tried to sit up but Lily gently pushed him back down. Her hand sent warm shivers through his body. He realized that he wore white two-piece night clothes. He blinked and looked at her remembering. He swatted her hand away gently and sat up.

"Your marrying him!" He spat. Lily's gaze hardened.

"What do you care? You don't love me, remember?" She snapped. Severus sighed.

"I've always loved you." He whispered. She gasped and stared at him.

"Why…Why are you doing this to me?!" tears came to her eyes and he reached out and brushed them away.

"I'm sorry Lily. Don't cry. Yes, I love you…But I know you love James." He muttered. She looked up at him.

"I loved you first." She whispered. He blinked and she leaned forwards and whispered into his ear. His eyes widened and he sighed.

"It's not going to work Lily." He sighed.

"Yes it is." She replied in a whisper. He blinked and nodded. Lily left…He glanced at Dumbledor. His eyes were open and he shook his head before leaving.

It was a long time later. Severus knocked on Lily's door. She opened it and smiled weakly at him. He came in and embraced her. She smiled up at him and kissed him. He pulled the ring off her finger and placed it in her pocket.

"Severus. You came." She whispered.

"Of course." He murmured. "James left for work late…I was watching." He murmured. She smiled a little more.

"I have something to tell you Severus." She whispered. He looked at her and saw something strange in her eyes. He backed away a pace, closing the door.

"What is it?" He asked her. She smiled.

"I'm pregnant." She said. Severus backed away a little more.

"No..Not?" He started.

"No Severus…Its yours." She said. He blinked.

"Mine?" She nodded.

"Yours." His face suddenly lit up. His lip trembled and he wrapped his arms around her. A sob escaped him…

"But James will think it is his." She cautioned. He tensed and she looked at him.

"Severus…You must still visit me often." She murmured. He smiled again and relaxed.

"Of course my love." He whispered. She kissed him and he turned and left.

It was about a year and a bit later. He returned on what he expected would be one of his regular visits. He had not yet seen the baby, because James had taken a few months off work. But now he had to go. He pushed into the house, without knocking and wandered into her room. She sat on her bed and smiled at him. In her arms she held a little baby boy. She held him out and Severus staggered forwards. His eyes watered. HE smiled and a sob welled in his throat. He lifted the tiny baby and stared at him. His eyes fluttered and he looked up at him.

"His name is Harry." She whispered softly.

"He has your eyes." Severus murmured, voice emotional. Lily smiled at him.

"He has your hair." She said. Severus smiled warmly, then it faded.

"I am a terrible father." He whispered.

"No Severus…We would both be in a lot of trouble if anyone found out…And besides…a father that worries about being a terrible or good father, is a great father." She murmured. He smiled at her. But worry chewed at him. He knew that something was coming for James…and the one that was thought to be his son. He gulped hard. For awhile he played with his son, and the one he loved. Then he left….it would be the last time he saw his beloved alive.

It was three weeks later…Severus had begged Dumbledor to help them…all of them. He had agreed but something was terribly wrong. Severus suddenly felt as though he had split in two. He glanced at his wand. He cast it, and the wolf that once had taken the shape of his patroness, and had formed to a doe long ago, wavered, and pawed the ground with a hoof. He blinked and evaporated to Lily's house, uncaring of who saw. He saw a flash of light in the upstairs window, and someone evaporated away. He gasped and ran into the house. He halted. The place was in ruins. He staggered up the stairs and halted, staring at the cold body of his long time enemy. His blue eyes stared sightlessly at nothing. Severus leaned down and closed his eyes…for Lily. He turned and staggered down the hall. It was like slow motion…the horror of what he might find. His lip quivered, and he took shuddering breaths. HE reached Harry's room at the end of the hall. He peered around the corner…

Every ounce of anything in Severus crumpled in on itself. He gasped and his face fell, tears burned hot, and he collapsed against the side wall. A sob escaped his throat, and then he cried…he sobbed, and bawled, and tears streamed from his face. He shuddered violently and collapsed to the floor, sobbing, crying. Severus, crawled across the floor towards Lily, and wrapped his arms around her. He rocked back and forth, sobbing.

"Lily! No Lily! Why…why you…Oh God no!" He sobbed. He stroked her hair gently while clutching her fiercely, his tears falling onto her gentle face…finally he heard Harry sobbing. He turned and looked at his son. The child clutched the rails of his crib and stared at his mother, eyes wet with tears, crying. There was a jagged mark on his forehead, and blood dripped from it. Severus clutched his beautiful Lily flower. He sobbed for about half and hour before he shakily turned and lifted the tiny baby boy. His son…Her son…He really did have her eyes…With a final glance at the women who he loved, who he had given all for, he turned and evaporated, carefully, so as to not harm the boy. He ended up in Dumbledor's room. He looked towards the headmaster who, stared at him with startled eyes…taking in his tear-stained face, and the child with the scar, who wept…

"Oh no…" He breathed. He ran to the pictures.

"Go swiftly and tell professor Megonagle to fetch a patrol to go to Lily and James Potter's house…There has been a terrible murder by The Dark Lord there." He murmured swiftly. The painting people ran, with muted gasps. The Headmaster turned to Severus.

"They are both dead?" He asked. Severus nodded absently. Tears still streamed down his face and he clutched the crying infant without trying to comfort it. Albbus came forwards and lifted the child from his arms. Severus collapsed to the floor and buried his face in his hands, tears dripping, and sobs racking his body every few minuets. Dumbledor stared at him, gently quieting the child.

"There, there." He whispered. Severus sat like that for a very long time, sobbing…until Megonagle came to take the baby, to a Nursery they had set up in the west Hospital wing. She glanced sympathetically at Severus before leaving…Severus sobbed for such a long time, then he was silent.

"You promised you'd protect her." He rasped, voice furious and anguished.

"You put your faith in the wrong man Severus." He said. Severus rose and stormed away.

It was many years later when the headmaster called Severus back to that room. He had grown bitter, and independent, hiding any emotion from the world. He looked at Dumbledor.

"What is it?" He asked curtly.

"I will be killed Severus. The Dark Lord had ordered Draco to kill me.

"What does this have to do with me?" He snarled.

"You must protect young mister Malfoy. He is in danger…Severus…You must be the one to kill me…" He said.

"I…"

"No…It must be you…Only then will you have the Dark Lords full trust." He said.

"And what about the boy?" He asked.

"You must still protect Harry…but listen…When Lily threw herself between the Dark Lord and Harry, the curse rebounded…part of the Dark Lord broke away and imprinted itself on the closest living thing…Harry." Severus had grown distant and somewhat angry…

"So when the time comes, the boy must die?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid so." He said. Severus's temper flared.

"So you have raised him like a pig for slaughter? Kept him safe and alive all theses years, so that he could die at the right moment?" Severus said with obvious venom.

"Severus. Don't tell me that you have grown feelings for the boy?" Dumbledor said turning, in surprise…Severus stared at him with some hesitation…then he waved his wand in a circle.

"Expectro Patronass." He said, voice thick with sorrow. A ball of light erupted from his wand and a doe formed, bounding lightly through the air. Dumbledor snapped his head about following its movements. It vanished and he hesitated, before turning his head sharply towards Severus, mouth gaping.

"Lily." He breathed. "After all these years…" A tear slipped down Severus's face.

"Always." He said. Dumbledor blinked.

"Oh Severus…" Dumbledor murmured.

"No one must know." Severus hissed quietly.

"So when the time comes…the boy must die?" He asked again.

"Yes. The Dark Lord must do it himself…It is essential." He said. Severus turned and walked swiftly from the room…

It was some three months later…Draco aimed his wand at Dumbledor. Severus snuck up behind Harry and poked him. Harry whipped around with a startled gasp.

"Shh…" Severus whispered, finger against his lips. He slunk around behind and came up behind Draco. He shoved the boy aside and pointed his wand at his feet. Dumbledor looked into his eyes.

"Severus…Please."

"Avadacadabera!" Severus said, after hesitating, staring into Dumbledors eyes. He watched, eyes privately horrified as he watched his friend fly over the railing and fall into the courtyard below.

"We must go!" Severus said turning. The others ran in front of him out of the room. Severus waved his wand with a whisper and the wise old headmaster floated for a second before hitting the ground…He would not explode on the pavement. Severus vanished. Harry's horrified scream followed him down the hall as he strode. He was haling Draco before him. He shoved the young blonde boy out of the school. They all ran down towards the grounds where, Hagrids house sat. Severus winced as Bellatrix lit the house on fire. Hagrid yelled in a rage and dove in to rescue his dog, Fang. Severus yelled at her as she cast a spell on Harry, making him fly backwards.

"No! He is the Dark Lords alone!" He snapped. Bellatrix turned and ran off. Harry's voice carried after him.

"He trusted you! And you killed him!" He screeched. Severus kept walking.

"You coward!" the hair on the back of Severus's neck stood on end and he halted, whirling to cast at Harry. The boy flew back and landed hard.

"Never call me a coward!" he roared. "I am not a coward!" He turned and began to walk away. He heard a familiar spell being uttered and whirled in time to repel the curse. He hit Harry with a knock back spell and he flew back again, to weak to rise. Severus stormed towards him and hovered over him.

"How dare you try to use my own spells on me!" He roared. Harry's eyes widened.

"That's right Potter! I am the Half Blood Prince!" He whirled and vanished with the rest of them…

It was the end…

"Severus…Do I control the Elder Wand, truly?"

"Yes My Lord." He said, staring into the ugly creatures eyes, like no one else dared to.

"Severus…You are lying." Said Voldemort.

"My Lord?" He asked, eyes beginning to glow with fear.

"I am not the wands true owner." He said. "The wand belonged to Dumbledor…And you killed him Severus…that means the wand can not truly be mine…until you are dead."

"No..My Lord…"

"You have served me well Severus…But Only I can live forever." Severus's eyes widened with fear and he took a step back

"My Lord…"

Voldemort cast his wand and it his Severus, knocking him back. He fell against the window with a loud thud.

"Maginy…Kill." Voldemort ordered his snake. Severus was about to cry out, but the snake launched lighting fast and sank her long fangs into his throat. She did it repeatedly, his blood sprayed over her scaly body. Then she stopped. Voldemort and Maginy vanished. He closed his eyes, and waited…then there was noise…Harry walked in. His eyes were full of tears…He pressed his hand to the leaking wound on Severus's throat. Tears fell down Severus's cheeks. He was crying but he lifted his shaky hands.

"Please….Please…Take them." He rasped, gesturing to his tears. Harry pulled away, something desperate in his eyes.

"Hermiony. I need something…A flask….anything." He said. Severus realized that his son was crying. He was about to tell Harry that he was his father, when cowardice overtook him. Harry placed the cool flask on his cheek and tears trickled into the little jar.

"Take them to the monolus." He whispered. Harry looked away.

"Look at me." Harry looked. "You have your mothers eyes." He whispered. Then with a sigh he died.

Severus Snape. The bravest man alive. His only flaw was loving too much…He did all he could to protect his son…and he went to a good place in death…He joined forces with the small army of ghosts that followed Harry, watched Harry's children grow, cried as one was named after him and Albus…He was truly the bravest man…facing Voldemort…not giving in, even in his final moments…and remembered as the fearless father of Harry James Potter.


End file.
